


Crossed, Triple-Crossed

by BerenaRoseWolfe



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Holby City, Horror - Fandom, Silent Witness (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerenaRoseWolfe/pseuds/BerenaRoseWolfe
Summary: This is the story of one girl, who suffered a lot heartache and tragedy in her life. This Story is set in the 1920s.
Relationships: Jill Raymond/Danielle Wolfe, Satan & Antichrist (female)
Comments: 4





	1. Danielle's Background

**Author's Note:**

> Heads up guys: Jill Raymond is a follower of Satan. Jill has been tasked (by Satan himself), to find his daughter Danielle Wolfe and she does this without question.

Once there was a lovely young girl called Danielle, she was a beautiful Blonde and Hazel brown eyed little girl.

She grew up with her older and younger sisters, she is the middle sister of three sisters. Danielle's older sister Rose was a slim build girl with long Brown hair and had Blue-ish Grey eyes, her younger sister Grace was slim build with long Ginger hair and had Blue-ish Grey eyes. Danielle lived with her parents George and Elaine, they were killed in a car accident when she was just 10 years old.

During her teens, Danielle struggled and often rebelled against her older sister Rose, however, Danielle lost Rose and she was told by her boss Jessica who was looking for an ancient old Greek goblet that was in the shape of a Falcon. Jessica told Danielle that Rose was killed by the cops because she wouldn't tell them where the goblet was, however, Danielle believed Jessica and promised to help her in looking for the goblet.

Jessica is the leader of the female gangsters, she has fair-hair with Brown eyes, she is also slim-build, Jessica also has a temper when things don't go her way. Danielle keeps her word with Jessica and promises to help her, Danielle is allowed to carry a gun with her and is the Second in command of the Gang, however, when another Gang begin to look for the goblet, Danielle and Jessica take them out. However, Danielle goes to the leader of the gang and shoots him dead with one bullet to his chest. However when the Police get involved with the Murder, Danielle throws them off the trail by telling them that there are many rival gangs in the same neighbourhood and so there will be a lot of killing. Danielle returns back to her Office, where she works as a Private Detective along with Jessica, she also becomes very numb to the killings and becomes very hard faced with her enemies.

By this time, Danielle had sent her little sister off to New York to be away from the violence and the gangs, however, Danielle does not return to see her sister and she stays in London to help Jessica in finding the goblet. Only when Danielle returns to her Office, she finds a tall slim woman, standing over her desk and asks her what is her business, however, the woman reveals her name to be Megan Riley and she is wanting a story about her, Danielle immediately orders the woman out of her Office but she tells her to meet her in half an hour outside the Beatbox Club.

After Megan leaves, Danielle phones Jessica and tells her that a woman named Megan is asking too many questions and she believes her to be a threat, Jessica orders one of her Female gang members to kill Megan and dumped her body somewhere. However Chelsea, meets Megan outside the Beatbox Club and she shoots Megan as she tries to run, however, after shooting Megan, Chelsea says "She won't be talking anymore." Danielle continues to blow off people, who are trying to talk her, she then gets a visit from a small person, who she nicknames "Shorty", however, she has him murdered after he poses a threat to her and she personally does it herself.

However, there is more new comers in the area, a man and woman. Danielle immediately alerts the Gang, who go after them and they kill them, however, the woman escapes but is killed by Danielle when she tries to kill Jessica. Danielle orders that the woman's body should be dumped and never found, however, Jessica thanks Danielle for saving her life and allows Danielle to stay with her at her house.

Danielle continues to work as a Private Detective, however, she still keeps her word with Jessica and never crosses her, Danielle is not happy when a rival gang tries to kill her and she tells Jessica about the attempted Murder on her, however, Jessica becomes very jealous and kills the rival gang who were going to take out Danielle to get to the goblet first. Jessica kills the woman responsible for ordering one of her minions to take Danielle out and then beat Jessica to the goblet that everybody wants so badly, that they are willing to kill for it and to kill anyone who stands in there way. 

However when the Female gang see more new comers, they confront them, as the wind blew violently, the crashing sound of cars skidding on the road, guns were fired and the new comers dead. Danielle is driving in her car, when she sees a Police car sirening her from behind, to pull over she does so and then shoots the Policeman stone dead and drives off.

Back at her office, Danielle listens to soft music, that takes her back to her childhood days though, she never reveals any of it to Jessica, in this gang, Emotions were seen as a weakness and reliving memories was not permitted to be spoke off. However after an unknown tip on the goblet comes through, Danielle immediately alerts Jessica, but they are soon disappointed that it is a trick, Danielle and Jessica are shot at by the rival gang, but they come out alive and the rival gang is dead.

Heading back to the office, Danielle looks at a picture hanging on the wall in her office, Jessica seemingly talks to herself in a quiet voice as Danielle continually day dreams about a memory, however, Jessica clicks her back to reality and asks if she is ok, Danielle replies with, "Yeah, I'm just feeling a little dizzy." Jessica immediately sits her down and gets her a glass of water, Danielle reveals that it must have been through the shoot out they had, Jessica tells her not to worry about it and reveals that she, herself, had a dizzy spell at one point but she never told anyone.

Danielle heads home with Jessica, they have dinner as soft music is playing in the background, Danielle heads to bed as Jessica finishes turning the lights off and locking the front door. However Danielle is later woken by a loud bang and she smells smoke coming from Jessica's room and she breaks the door down and carries Jessica outside, an ambulance comes and Jessica is taken to the hospital with minor injuries and breathing difficulties, Danielle tells the Police that she had been woken by a loud bang and then smelt smoke coming from Jessica's room.

Danielle visits Jessica in hospital, she tells Jessica that she will get the gang responsible for her injuries and vows to never give up. Jessica is hard against the rival gang and orders her best friend, Danielle to kill them with fire and she does so by blocking the exits. Danielle watches as the house burns down and the Gang is killed one by one as they look for an escape route.


	2. Meeting Jillian

With the death of the rival gang, Danielle orders her Gang to be on top alert for any more attacks on them, however, she also tells them to shoot anyone on site if they try to kill her or Jessica, while showing no mercy to anyone.

Danielle goes to pick up Jessica from the hospital, she tells her that the rival gang is dead and that she has ordered their gang to be on top alert, while also telling them to kill anyone on site if they try to harm her or Jessica and to show no mercy when doing it. Jessica tells Danielle that she has learned a lot about gang life and being able to give orders, Danielle reveals that she had a good teacher in being the best gang leader possible.

However Danielle continues to be in charge, as Jessica recovers and is later made by Jessica as her Right-Hand Man, Danielle takes it and makes Jessica proud each and every single day. As the years go by Danielle, is considered by many as one of the most ruthless Female gang leaders of all Time. After a while, Danielle became increasingly angered by the arrivals of new comers and other gangs who were looking for the goblet, she and Chelsea took out most of the gangs and new comers. On Danielle's orders, Chelsea killed a woman who was after the goblet, Danielle and Jessica continued to work together and take out any rivals that were after the goblet.

However when a man named Jason, had arrived in London with his wife Martha, they were met by Danielle's and Jessica's gang, who commented, "Well well, what do we have here, a couple of new comers, who are after the goblet." They shot couple and the streets of London were quiet again.

However Danielle meets a woman named Jillian Raymond, she is (at first), dismissive of Jillian until she saves Danielle. Jillian later infiltrated the gang and Danielle what they should do about her, Danielle replied with, "Well, she doesn't look much of a fighter or a shooter, there is also something very strange about her that I do not trust." Which Jillian protests that she is not with the Police or the other rival, that she simply wants to fit in. 

The conversation is cut short, when Jenelle reveals that Jillian has no background whatsoever (indicating that Jillian does not exist). Danielle has Jillian escorted to a holding room, for further questioning and Danielle later interviews her.

Jillian tells Danielle that she knows Danielle's father, who Danielle reveals to be dead and Jillian disagrees, stating;

"I'm talking about your father, The Devil." Jillian says to a shocked Danielle.

"What are you talking about? Satan isn't my father." Danielle storms out and goes on a killing spree.

Jillian shouts after Danielle saying this, "You are his daughter! Danielle wait, I need to protect you?." Danielle doesn't listen and she later tells Leah to dispose of Jillian (unaware that Jillian is telling the truth), however, when Leah goes to kill Jillian, but Satan intervenes and kills Leah. He then changes Jillian's appearance, so she looks like Leah and she takes Leah's place within the gang (in order to get close to Danielle. Jessica watches as innocent people are killed, she tells her gang that Danielle didn't have a choice and they agreed that Leah had betrayed them by disobeying an order from their Leader. 

Danielle informs Jessica that Leah had returned from her shooting and seemed different, Danielle goes to see Leah and discovers that she is different;

"What's wrong Leah?" Danielle asks her.

"I'm just nauseous Danielle." She lies to her.

Danielle becomes more hard faced (just like her father, Satan), and doesn't even care about the lives that are lost, however, when two women turn up in London, they are faced with the dilemma when they are confronted by Danielle and her gang. However they escape and Danielle orders her gang to follow them and to kill them on site. The two women who are named Helen Kirk and Claire Margraves, break into a shop and change their clothes to blend in and go unseen.

Helen reveals that she has plans to confront Danielle on her actions and why she is killing everybody who comes into London, however, Claire does not agree with Helen and tries to get her to see reason that Danielle will kill her at the slightest chance she will get. Danielle isn't happy when, Helen finds her and confronts her about her killing anyone who came into London. However though, Danielle is not as easily threatened by Helen and tells her to leave London, though Claire manages to convince her that she and Helen are no threat to her and Danielle reveals that everyone is a threat to her. Jessica turns up to see Danielle and tells her that there is a staff meeting that same night, Danielle promises to be there.

However Danielle enters her office with Helen and Claire in tow, Danielle tells them that they are looking for the goblet, when Helen says that she has no idea what she is talking about, Danielle replies with, "Oh don't give me that shit, you two are looking for the goblet, I can see it in you're eyes." The phones rings and Danielle answers it, she asks Helen and Claire to leave the room, just a short 5 seconds later, Danielle comes out of her office with her hat and coat, she tells Helen and Claire that someone has found the goblet, however, Helen suspects this to be a hoot, but what they did not know that they were being driven into a trap by Danielle.

Just as they reach the traffic lights, Danielle's car gets a flat tire and Danielle tells Helen and Claire that they can walk the rest of the way, only Helen and Claire soon hear Police sirens from behind them and realised that they had been Triple-Crossed by Danielle and she tells them, that everyone has to look after their own round here. Helen and Claire were arrested and put in jail, however, when questioned Helen is beat violently by the cop and he asks her where the goblet is and when she doesn't answer, he beats her again.

Claire begins to flirt with the cop and she manages to knock him out and save Helen from another beating, however, when at home, Helen says that she is determined to put Danielle in prison for her crimes, Claire seemingly agrees with Helen. However, Danielle has Helen kidnapped and taken to an abandoned warehouse, there Danielle and Jessica tell her that she has 5 minutes to tell them, where the goblet is or she will have her head blown off, Helen begs them to let her go as she doesn't know anything, however, when Jessica goes to hit Helen, Danielle stops her and tells her, that maybe some torturing will do the trick and Jessica agrees.

During the interrogation, Helen is kept wide awake and a light shined in her face, Danielle tells Chelsea to hold Helen and keep her awake, however, Helen protests her innocence that she does not know what they are talking about. She does, however, reveal that she wants to put Danielle behind bars for her crimes and Jessica tells her that no one will touch Danielle. When they don't come to any answers, Danielle orders for Helen to be put in a cell and bring her two children Sarah and Malcolm to her, however, when Jessica asks her what she is doing, Danielle reveals that she is going to use Helen's children as leveged against her and will kill them if Helen does not reveal what she knows about the goblet. 

Jessica gives Danielle an Evil smile that shows Danielle, that she agrees. However, when Sarah and Malcolm are brought to Danielle, they are scared at first until Danielle promises them that she will get them presents for their cooperation. Danielle visits Helen in the cell and tells her that she has her children Sarah and Malcolm in her office, Danielle tells her that she will kill them, unless Helen talks about the goblet and when Helen fights back, Danielle punches Helen in her stomach, causing Helen to clutch her stomach in pain. However Helen tells Danielle, that she knows about the goblet and that people are dying over it, because it hasn't been found yet, Danielle reveals that the story or she can never move on from it.

Helen asks Danielle to run away with her and her children, Danielle declines and punches Helen in the face knocking her out instantly. Danielle tells Jessica that Helen knows about the goblet and that people are dying over it, Jessica orders for Helen to be returned back to Grimsby along with Claire and Helen's children. As promised, Danielle gave Sarah and Malcolm some presents and escorted Helen, Claire and Helen's children to the train station, however, Helen doesn't give up on convincing Danielle to run away with her to Grimsby and leave London for good and Danielle declines once again.


	3. Helen Is Threatened Into Keeping Quiet

Danielle returns back to her office and tells Jessica that Helen, Claire and Helen's children are on the train back to Grimsby for good, however, Jessica tells Danielle that she feel as if she can not trust Helen and Danielle agrees, they decide that they should send some of their gang members to Grimsby and scare Helen enough into keeping quiet or they will kill her and her children.

When Chelsea and Jenelle get to Grimsby, they are met at the train station by the gang's connections, one of them being Dawn Lewis, however, when Dawn reveals that they are laying low Chelsea reveals that she and Jenelle have been ordered to stay in Grimsby with them to keep an eye on Helen Kirk, Chelsea shows Dawn a photo of Helen and Dawn reveals that Helen maybe a target for them as well if she does decide to talk.

Dawn asks her Right-Hand man, to kidnap Helen and bring her to their hide out, but make sure that they blindfold her so she can not see it, however, they bring Helen to them and leave her blindfolded and Dawn tells her to keep quiet and to never speak of the events with Danielle in London or will she kill her and her children. However Helen asks why she can't see her, Dawn reveals that she doesn't want her to know where they are so she can never tell the Police or show them where their hide out and Helen agrees to keep quiet about the events in London. After returning Helen back home, Dawn contacts Danielle by video link on her Laptop, she tells Danielle that they have successfully got Helen to stay quiet about the events in London. However Danielle is later forced to go to Grimsby after Dawn is shot (but survives) by a rival gang, Jessica stays in London to deal with another rival gang while Danielle is in Grimsby and stays in charge of her gang in Grimsby.

During recovery, Dawn tells Danielle that she had been shot by the Leader of the rival gang, who is also revealed to be after the goblet. When Danielle tells her that the rival gang Leader is dead and that she would be staying in Grimsby for a while. When Dawn has recovered, she returns to her position as Leader of the Connection gang and she reveals that Danielle will be in charge and they will take their orders directly from her, they all agree and respect Danielle. However when Danielle hears that Jenelle has been killed, she and Dawn travel back to London together to investigate and when the person is revealed, Danielle kills her instantly with a Tommy gun.

Because of the killings over the goblet are becoming more violent, Danielle stays increasingly angered and she goes on a killing spree, she kills every gang member going and doesn't show any mercy to them what so ever. When Danielle returns back to the office, she sees a letter addressed to her and she reads it, she realises that Helen isn't giving up on her and still begs her to come to Grimsby and live with her, however, Danielle doesn't reply back and she puts the letter in a safe which is hidden by a painting in her office.

Danielle decides to buy the Police out, so that they work for her and Jessica, she makes them an offer which they can not refuse and they agree to work for her and Jessica, also to cover up for them whenever anything happens, Danielle tells Jessica that she has got the Police on their side and Jessica grins with an Evil smile.


	4. Helen Doesn't Give Up

Now that they have the Police on their side, Danielle and Jessica feel more at ease and begin to make a plot which completely wipe out the other gangs and leave them as the only gang in London so they get to find the goblet, however, when Danielle gets a phone call, she is shocked to hear that it is Helen Kirk asking her to reconsider, Danielle declines once again and tells Helen to stop calling her and sending her letters.

When Dawn Lewis hears that Helen is contacting Danielle, Dawn offers to go and have Helen shot, but Danielle replies that she has already asked their connections to keep an eye on Helen and to let her know when she is getting out of line. Because of the business in London, Danielle is needed by Jessica and she tells Jessica what's been going on and that she is being contacted by Helen, Jessica immediately tells her that Helen should be shot. So she can not tell the Police anything, Danielle tells Jessica that she has taken care of it and made sure that Helen doesn't contact her again.

By now, the rivals have all been eliminated and only Jessica's and Danielle's gang is left, they begin looking for the goblet. While they are doing that, Jessica, Danielle and Dawn try to pinpoint where the goblet must be, they even try to use miss calculated accounts on finding the goblet and even retracing their steps to find it. However when they come across a dig site, Jessica and Danielle along with Dawn enter it and look around. When they come across a tunnel that has been used as an escape and used to get in, Danielle goes first and helps Dawn to go through it, while also helping Jessica. 

The only problem is, they see footprints in the sand and try to figure out who has been down there and when Danielle realises that the place has been boobytrapped, she warns Jessica and Dawn not to go another step as they will trigger an alarm. Danielle manages to deactivate the alarm and she, Dawn and Jessica carry on through. However, they come to an abandoned room and see where the goblet use to stand and Jessica goes mad that someone has beaten her to it.

When they come out of the dig site, Jessica asks Danielle who could have got their first as they had eliminated the rival gangs, Danielle replies with, "Maybe they got to it, before we killed them. Although that's impossible as we counted them all." Jessica doesn't give up and continues looking for the goblet along with Danielle and Dawn, when Danielle arrives back at her office, she and Dawn share a chat. Dawn reveals that someone had to have gone down there and taken the goblet before they were killed, Danielle reasons that who ever had found it had kept quiet about it and never revealed it to anyone.

Danielle's phone rings, and she answers it, she talks to Jessica who tells her that maybe Leah (Jillian) had found it but she kept quiet it. As Danielle begins to agree with Jessica, she turns round her chair and sees Helen Kirk standing in the door way. She finishes talking to Jessica and tells Helen that she should be in Grimsby with her children, Helen doesn't give up and tries to convince Danielle to go back to Grimsby with her and get away from the violence. Danielle once again declines the offer, Helen realises that Jessica has Danielle in her grasp and tries to make Danielle see it. However, Danielle calls for her Bodyguard and he comes in to see what the commotion is, Helen asks who he is and Danielle tells her that he is her bodyguard and she asks him to get rid of Helen and to put her on the train back to Grimsby.

Danielle follows her bodyguard to the train station and she tells Helen not to return back to London or next time she will be shot. However, Helen tells Danielle that she will not kill her and Danielle tells her bodyguard to put Helen on the train and pay the guard to escort Helen back home in Grimsby. However Danielle and her bodyguard head back to her office and she contacts Jessica, she tells her that she will be upping the Security to make sure that no one gets in and out of London except for them. Because of Helen's return, Danielle makes sure that she does not get back to London and pays the police to shoot Helen on site if they see her return to London. However, when Jessica hears that Helen has been back in London, she questions Danielle and is shocked when Danielle tells her that has payed the police to shoot Helen on site if they see return to London.

Jessica revealed that she does not want Helen anywhere near London, Danielle warns the police that Helen must not enter London at any time or they will be killed who ever is responsible, however, a Police officer named Hannibal Smith, tells Danielle that Helen will not get passed him and promises to shoot Helen if he sees her any where near London.


	5. Hiring The A-Team

After warning the Police, not to tell let Helen back in London. Danielle later gets the feeling that there is another snitch within the Police itself, however when she is talking to Dawn and Jessica, Danielle tells them she feels as if there is another snitch not within the gang but in the Police. Dawn tells her that maybe because, Leah (Jillian) has been acting odd lately. However, Danielle proves to Dawn, that she knows that there is another snitch. Because when she warned the Police about what she and Jessica had said to them, one of them was acting strangely around the orders but she couldn't pinpoint who it was it.

However during a chat, Danielle calls upon her old school friend/army friend Hannibal, she asks him to keep an extra eye on the Police as she feels that one of them maybe a snitch. Hannibal agrees to do this and he promises to report to her if he finds out anything, however when in a meeting with Jessica. There is a knock at the door and Dawn answers it, it is Hannibal with the person who is the snitch and Danielle can't believe her eyes. The snitch turns out to be a man named David Kirk, Danielle immediately feels very threatened by him and she slaps him round the face. Jessica asks her, who David is, Danielle reveals him to be the older brother of Helen Kirk and that he was the one, who was sneaking Helen back in London, also Danielle reveals that David was her Childhood friend and she trusted him the most after her parents were killed in a car accident.

David reveals that he was trying to bring Danielle back to her senses, Danielle tells her bodyguard that David is to be either shot by her (personally) or she will send him back to Grimsby and stay with his sister. After deciding what she wants to do with David, Danielle calls for her bodyguard and tells him that she wants David to be taken back to Grimsby and she will personally escort him along with Dawn and her bodyguard. When Danielle reveals to David, that she is going to spare his life and personally escort him back to Grimsby and she tells him that he and Helen will not get back into London. David tells her that Jessica will kill her when she gets what she wants and then Danielle will wish that she had listened to him and Helen, however, Danielle smiles at him with a bit of cockiness. 

While on the Train, Danielle tells her bodyguard, that she will tell their connections to keep an eye on David and Helen. When they pull into Grimsby, Danielle escorts David to his sister's house and she tells her connections, that David and Helen are to be closely watched and no one was to leave or go to the house. Helen tries to get Danielle to see that Jessica is using her to get what she wants and when she gets what she wants, she will have Danielle killed.

Dawn punches Helen in the face, she tells her that Jessica isn't lying and that she cares for Danielle. As if Danielle was her daughter and Helen tells her that Jessica will not keep her word, Dawn goes to hit her again. Though Danielle stops her and tells her that Helen is not worth it and they head back to London with Danielle's bodyguard. After arriving back at London, Danielle and Dawn are plunged into a shoot out, by a new gang and they fight back and end up killing all the members of this new gang.

Meanwhile, back in Grimsby, David and Helen try to devise a plan in getting Danielle to see sense and that Jessica is just using her to find the goblet and when they contact their mom Serena about their plan, they are shocked beyond words when she tells them, that Danielle is far from the path of redemption. Helen angrily tells her mom, that she is not giving up on bringing Danielle back to her senses and to see that Jessica is just using her. As the sun shines on a bright Blue sky, Helen and David decide to put their plan into action, however, when they realise that they have to get passed the connections of Danielle. Serena stops her children and tells them, that if they go through with their plan, she will not forgive them for putting their lives in danger and David is angered even more when he tells his mother, that maybe she should not get involved unless she knows the full extent and truth of what he and Helen are doing.

Because they are left on their own, David tells Helen that he needs to plan more on getting passed the Police in London, he knows that Danielle would have up the Security, since finding out that he was a snitch and he knows all of Danielle's moves because he has had time to observe her and watch how she makes decisions. Helen mentions the fact, that Danielle had told her that if she ever returned to London, Danielle would have her shot on site and not think twice about it. David reveals that he will not let Danielle kill her and promises to bring Danielle back to her senses and to bring her home to her family.

Back in London on a rainy day, Danielle and Jessica have just devised a plan to search Leah's home for the goblet and see if she had hid it at her house. Just as they finish searching Leah's home, Danielle gets a message on the radio from Dawn saying that there is another lead on the goblet. Danielle tells Jessica that it maybe a hoax and a trap by the other gang, Jessica agrees and she tells Dawn to ignore it to which she does and she tells Danielle that she has told Security to stay on full alert, either the other gang.

As the thunder roars like a fierce lion, Danielle is driving back to her office and sort a few things out and she tells Jessica not to wait up for her, as she will be late home. Jessica tells her not to follow up on any leads to the goblet and Danielle promises. Just as she arrives back at her office, Danielle sees her bodyguard and tells him that she will be late home and to go home, he refuses, saying it is not safe. Especially since the alert has been sounded. Danielle tells him that she will be fine and to go home, and to get some rest ready for tomorrow. Just as he leaves he tells Danielle that he loves her and that he would do anything to protect her and Danielle tells him, that she loves him too.

When leaving her office, Danielle hears a gunshot and she runs like lightening to where she had heard the noise and is shocked to find her bodyguard lying on the ground bleeding heavily from his head and she rushes him to hospital. She phones Jessica and tells her that someone had shot her bodyguard. Jessica quickly gets dressed and she heads to the hospital with her gang, she gives Danielle a cuddle and asks her how her bodyguard is, Danielle reveals that she doesn't know anything and that she is worried that she will lose her bodyguard. As they are getting a hot chocolate, Danielle is called to a private room and is told that her bodyguard, maybe brain damaged and may not survive an operation to remove a blood clot. Danielle breaks down in tears, she tells the Doctor to save her bodyguard and he promises her that he will do what he can to save her bodyguard.


	6. Revenge Is Sweet But Deadly

After being told, that her bodyguard maybe brain damaged and may not survive a major operation to remove a blood clot from his brain, Danielle asks if she can see her bodyguard and she is taken to his room, where he remains unconscious and she tells him that she really does love him. The Doctor comes back in and tells her that they need to take her bodyguard into theatre and she kisses her bodyguard on his head.

However just as he is wheeled into theatre, Danielle tells Jessica that she is going to find the person responsible for the attack on her bodyguard, when returning back to her office, Danielle enlists the help of Hannibal to help her find the person who shot her bodyguard. Danielle gets a phone call, saying that the operation was a success but her bodyguard wasn't out of the woods yet. They continue to monitor him and record his progress on his chart. Danielle tells Jessica, that she is keeping an eye on her bodyguard and Jessica tells her to stay with him and she will take of things with the gang. Danielle stays by her bodyguard's side, however, when he squeezes her hand tightly, she calls for the Doctor and he tells her that her that her bodyguard is trying to wake up and they need to bring him out of the coma and they are successful. The doctor comes out of the room and tells Danielle, that her bodyguard is awake and he said her name she quickly goes into the room and sees that he is awake, they share a cuddle and the doctor leaves them alone and Danielle tells her bodyguard that he had scared her.

Her bodyguard, then reveals something to her, and that it was one of her gang members who had hurt her bodyguard and she tells Jessica that someone in their gang had shot her bodyguard in an attempt to kill him and get him out of Danielle's life. Jessica goes ballistic that one of her gang members had shot Danielle's bodyguard and she calls a meeting to find out who had shot Danielle's bodyguard. Because they are sacred of Danielle, no one comes forward and when Jessica reveals that no one will be killed for the attempted murder, Dawn reveals to Danielle that someone from their gang, was not at their post.

Armed with this information, Danielle informs her gang that she knows, that one of them wasn't at their post when her bodyguard was shot. Then Chelsea reveals that she had been called away from her post and that she had not seen who had shot Danielle's bodyguard. When Dawn tells Jessica and Danielle that Chelsea had not been called away and Danielle orders Dawn to lock Chelsea in a cell and she will figure out what to do with her later. During his recovery, Danielle's bodyguard begins to get stronger and he eventually gains his legs back completely and is happy that he can walk again on both legs. To celebrate he takes Danielle out for dinner one night and he tells her that he does love her, however, after returning back to the office, Danielle and her bodyguard have sex.

The next morning, Danielle wakes up and sees that her bodyguard isn't beside her, she puts her t-shirt on and goes to look for her bodyguard, she finds him in the place where he was shot and he tells her that he still can't work out, why someone from her gang would shoot him and attempt to kill him. Danielle tells him that Chelsea had admitted that she wanted him out of the way so she tried to kill him, though it didn't work because he is alive. When Jessica turns up, she sees Danielle and her bodyguard, she asks Danielle what she is doing about Chelsea and Danielle tells her that she will kill Chelsea for her betrayal.

However when visiting with Jessica and Dawn, Danielle tells her that she knows why she had tried to kill her bodyguard, Chelsea protests her innocences and tells Danielle that she would never betray her like that and someone else was setting her up. She tells Danielle that she suspects that maybe Dawn is the real killer and she is shocked when, Dawn reveals that she was with Jenelle when Danielle's bodyguard was shot. Danielle orders Jenelle to shoot Chelsea, Jenelle does so without a word and when Danielle tells Jenelle that she has been promoted and Jenelle gladly accepts. When Jessica hears that Danielle had promoted Jenelle, she announces that she had promoted Kailyn and Danielle agrees that Kailyn had worked hard for her promotion.


	7. Jessica Kills Danielle's Bodyguard

After Chelsea's death, Danielle and Jessica return back to finding the goblet and when Dawn reveals that another dig site had been found, Danielle, Jessica and Dawn had gone to find the dig site. Danielle's bodyguard goes with Danielle and he tells her, that he will not leave her side and Jessica agrees that Danielle's bodyguard should go with them at all times. However, when they split up, Jessica goes with Danielle's bodyguard and Danielle goes with Dawn, Jessica asks Danielle's bodyguard if he remembers anything from his shooting and when he says that he knows who had shot him, she hesitates in her walk and asks him who it was and he stays silently on it.

Because there is another traitor at work, Jessica tells Danielle's bodyguard that if he doesn't tell her, she will make sure that his death will be very painful. He still stays very quiet and before Danielle catches up with them along with Dawn, Jessica kills him. Jessica lies to Danielle and tells her that her bodyguard was killed by an arrow, Danielle is upset and mourns his death. After returning back to their office, Jessica heads out to go home and have a nice bath. Danielle tells Dawn that she does not believe Jessica and Dawn realises that it was Jessica who had shot Danielle's bodyguard and left him for dead. Danielle tells Dawn that Chelsea isn't dead, as she had ordered a body double and asked Jenelle to shoot the dummy and not Chelsea, when Danielle asks Dawn not to reveal that she knows it was Jessica who had shot her bodyguard and Dawn agrees to keep quiet.

However, when alone Danielle and Leah (Jillian) have a chat, Danielle reveals that she knows where the goblet is, but she does not want Jessica to know where it is and that she had been the one to find it first and then she hid it. Leah (Jillian) asks her why she hadn't told her, Danielle tells him that she had hidden it in one place, where Jessica wouldn't even think to look for it. Now that Leah (Jillian) knows the truth about the goblet, she continues to protect Danielle from her enemies and mainly from Jessica. When Jessica turns up at work she asks Danielle if she has had any messages and she tells her that someone had called about the goblet but she had already gone home. Jessica listens to the tape recording and she tells Danielle that there had been a new dig site and they head there with their gang and Leah (Jillian).


	8. Chapter 8

After entering the new dig site, Jessica tells Danielle that she should tell Leah (Jillian) to stay behind and Danielle refuses, however, Dawn tells Danielle that maybe Jessica is trying to separate her and Leah (Jillian) so she can try and kill her. When heading back to the office, Danielle learns that Helen has been contacting her again and she writes back without Jessica knowing and she plans to go and see Helen in Grimsby.

Danielle's plans are haltered, when Leah (Jillian) is attacked and she tells her that maybe, she should take Helen's offer and run away to Grimsby and live with Helen, Danielle refuses to go. Saying that she will not leave London and be away from Leah (Jillian). However when she recovers, Danielle is further shocked when Leah (Jillian) is poisoned and near to death, she takes her to the hospital and they keep her in to watch over her and she ends up in a coma and left fighting for her life. Because Danielle has been delayed in seeing Helen in Grimsby, Helen and David decide to put their plan into action and head to London unseen. Jessica remains on full alert and when she is told that two people were seen in the South East London area, Jessica tries to track them down and she loses them. When Danielle returns from the hospital, she is shocked to hear that two people were seen in South East London, she tells Jessica that they should be shot and then make it look like that they had an accident.

Meanwhile, Helen and David have made a hide out in a cave, they try to reach Danielle but fail, due to knowing some Electronics. Helen's friend Nyssa (who had come along to help them), decides to plant a transmitter that allows them to hear every word that is said in the office of Danielle and Jessica. When Jessica returns to her office, she tells her gang that she is plotting to kill Leah (Jillian) and get her out of her life, so she can manipulate her even more. Helen and David record everything on tape, they use it as proof, that Jessica is just using Danielle to get to the goblet and then she can be in charge. When Danielle returns to the office, she tells Jessica that she had found another traitor in their gang and Jessica is shocked that it turns out to be Kailyn, when Danielle reveals that Kailyn had told her that she had been ordered her to kill Leah (Jillian) while she is in a coma and Jessica becomes furious that she orders Kailyn to be killed.

However when Danielle interferes and tells Jessica, that maybe she should banish Kailyn from their gang, Jessica agrees and when she turns away to walk back to their office. Danielle then tells Kailyn to get Chelsea from her hidng place and go to a hide out, she will find three other people and Kailyn does this. Now that Kailyn is out of the gang, Danielle shows Jessica a map that Kailyn had kept in her possession of where they had been to while looking for the goblet and when Jessica sees an unmarked spot she and Danielle go to the spot, they look around the place.


	9. Sleeping With Jillian

While Danielle and Jessica are looking for the goblet, David, Helen, Nyssa, Chelsea and Kailyn devise a plan to save Leah (Jillian) from Jessica. Helen lets Chelsea and Kailyn listen to the tape recording and they are shocked when they hear Jessica, planning to kill Leah (Jillian) and get her out of Danielle's life once and for all. However because Danielle is unaware of this, they agree that they shouldn't tell Danielle what Jessica's plans to kill Leah (Jillian). Now that they had their evidence, Nyssa points out that they need to prove that Jessica had killed Danielle's older sister Rose and then told Danielle that her older sister was killed by the cops. Because she wouldn't tell them where the goblet was. David agrees that they need to prove that Jessica had been the one to kill Danielle's sister Rose, however, when realising that they will need a flashback to prove it was Jessica, Helen suggests that maybe if they think about it, then maybe it will be enough to will up a flashback of the night that Danielle's older sister was killed by Jessica.

Meanwhile Jillian has just revealed her identity to Danielle, also that Jillian had been protecting from the inside. Danielle is shocked but she is happy that Jillian stayed to protect her, they share a steamy kiss and then make love to each other. Danielle admits that she loves Jillian and always has done, Jillian smiles and admits that she loves Danielle too and they form a secret relationship. As the White full moon appears in the night sky, David and Helen share a chat about how they are going to save Danielle from Jessica and bring her to her senses to let her realise that Jessica is her enemy and that she is just using her to get to the goblet. 

However, Danielle is shocked when Jillian calls her by her birth name and she realises that only one person called her by her birth name and that was her father, Satan. Jillian promises her that she will take her to meet her birth father, when Jessica has finally paid for her betrayals. Danielle is shocked when Jillian also asks her to marry her and she gladly accepts. They share a kiss while Danielle cries as she begins to realise that she isn't as hard as she thought she was. Danielle calls for the doctors and tells them that Jillian is awake and they ask her how long she has been awake, however, she tells them that Leah had asked her to marry her and they are happy for her.

Danielle keeps the news to herself, she only tells Dawn about her engagement and they happily share a cuddle, Danielle tells Dawn, that she isn't as hard as what she thought she was and Dawn agrees that she didn't think, that she wasn't hard at all and that there had to be some buried emotions within her heart. However Danielle reveals, that she does not want Jessica knowing about her engagement and Dawn agrees to keep it quiet.


	10. Jessica Is Revealed To Be A Traitor

After accepting Jillian's proposal to marry her, Danielle continues to work with Jessica in finding the goblet. When Danielle hears that Jillian is ok to leave the hospital, she and Dawn pick her up, they take her to Dawn's house until they leave London for a new life away from London. When Danielle disappears, Jessica sends out a search party after Dawn tells her, that another gang have kidnapped her and are going to kill her unless she tells them. However Dawn knows, that Danielle hasn't been kidnapped and that she knows where she is. When Danielle finds Helen and David, she tells them that Jessica had tried to kill her fiancée Jillian and that they are leaving London to start a new life together. Helen tries to convince her that Jessica had killed her older sister Rose and Danielle tells her that the police had killed Rose not Jessica, however, Helen is convinced enough that a flashback is the only way to prove to Danielle that Jessica is a traitor.

However Danielle returns to her office and Jessica tells her that Dawn had told her, that she had been kidnapped and Danielle confirms what Dawn had told Jessica and she dealt with the rival gang by setting fire to their hide out and blocking the exits so they can't escape. Danielle tells her that she is ok and that the gang didn't hurt her, she also reveals that she did not tell the gang anything about the goblet and Jessica gives her a cuddle, while Danielle secretly winks at Dawn.

Much later, Jessica holds David, Helen and Jillian at gunpoint, she threatens to kill them. However, when Danielle comes in the office and sees them, Jessica tells Danielle that they are just using her to find the falcon. Only Jillian says this isn't true and she admits that Jessica is the real killer (in all of this).

Helen tells Danielle that, Jessica wants the Falcon because she wants to use it to take over London completely and rule with a mighty fist. Danielle begins to believe Helen and Jessica sees this happen, she pulls Danielle towards her and tells her that Helen wants to kill them. Before Danielle can respond, a flashback appears on the back wall and sees her sister Rose get shot by Jessica, she also sees the plots against her made by Jessica and suddenly Danielle is disillusioned by her father and she turns against Jessica.

Just then, Danielle goes to the safe on the wall and she uses a pin to open. As David, Helen and Jillian watch (in shock), Danielle pulls out the Falcon and shows it to them;

"This is what people have been fighting over and killed for, the Falcon of my father, Satan. The most treasured possession that my father held, before it was stolen from him. According to the stories told to me by my father, the Falcon can kill anyone in the blink of an eye. Even causing or starting wars between gangs, this was my mission to reclaim the Falcon and return it to my father. Now here it is and now my father, I return the Falcon to you as promised."

Danielle drops the Falcon, as a hole forms in the ground and it swallows the Falcon (returning it back to hell and back to Danielle's father). Jessica is arrested by the police and is charged with murders and fraud. Danielle dismisses the gang and thanks for their hard work, they nod at her. Then they go their separate ways, Danielle and Jillian move to Grimsby and get married in a small wedding.

As promised, Jillian takes Danielle to meet her birth father. Upon their reunion, Danielle just collapses from tears and Satan cradles his daughter in his arms (as their bond as father and daughter resurfaces and grows stronger). 

The end.


End file.
